Lucky, Loser
by 1. MMBOj
Summary: Magics, curses, a loner, and a marysue. This is no FairyTale. Just saying.


**FRIDAY . JANUARY 4, 2013!**

* * *

**Dissing a Claim to this!  
**Some of these characters aint mine. The creators of the Fairy Tail and Katekyo Hitman Reborn own them. I just changed their names to the Romaji . . .I don't know, _**XD.. **_It's on wikia!

* * *

.

She whined and groaned as she gave them all a tired smile. The eleven year old was showing off her magic tricks again-

–Bah. She hated when people called it that. She preferred leaving out the words "trick" and always just called it "Magic." For her, tricks were supposed to be all tricky. Meaning both tricky-hard... and tricky. As in trickery, deceiving. Magic _Tricks_ only looked real. And that kind of magic was called an illusion. The things she was doing right there in front of them was hardly a trick. She wasn't tricking anyone. She didn't need to be careful or need any skills. She wasn't doing anything difficult for her. No tricks were involved. She really was doing magic. **Only** magic. Illusions take a lot of practice. But this was no illusion.

She never needed any tricks to do _**real**_ magic.

There were kids bunched up together inside the magic store, making "Ooh-Ah" faces at her while saying things like "Whoa" and "Dang" over and over again. They were so awed from seeing her do her thaang.

"Eee-aurgh." Lucky let her top body droop. Magic might not be hard to do, but she's been at it for some time now. It was all quite tiring. The exhausted girl rolled her eyes. "Come on! Aren't you all the least bit tired of seeing me do magic?" She wiped at a pretend sweat off the side of her forehead.

A cute shorter girl with pretty long blue hair shook her head. "Ha! No way, Lucks!" She sharply made an X-shape with her arms. "The day we get tired of this is the day –um. Oh, I don't know... When you can't do them magics no more?"

Lucky laughed. "Rebi Makugaden, your hair looks lovely even more so today. I love it." She really did.

Rebi snorted. "Don't you go changing the subject." She turned away from her bestfriend. She didn't want Lucky seeing the redness on her cheeks. It was too late though, she knew. Lucky and all the other heap of kids there saw the blush just before she hid her face. "Besides, we have the same exact hairstyle! My hair is just longer."

And that was exactly why Lucky loved it. Wavy, layered, and long. Long...er than her own blonde hair. Lucky was going to grow her hair out. She hoped it will be just like Rebi's.

A bold boy a few inches shorter than Lucky noisily made his way right over to her side. He had a tattoo on his arm and many piercings around his body. He looked exactly like a misunderstood delinquent wannabe. Ka Gajiru Reddofokkusu crossed his arms. "Lux, at least tell us your tricks to doing those **tricks**. Maybe then we'd even leave you alone.. if only we learned how to do them for ourselves, you know?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly rocked back and forth on his heels. "Yeah?" Slowly, slowly nodding his head, he raised the studs where his eyebrows should be. "What do you say? How about it, huh?"

"There are no tricks to pure magic. You could either use them or you can't." Lucky poked his nose ring. "Or have 'em or you don't."

"They're the same thing," he said. He got closer to her face, backing up the finger on his nose when doing so, stuck his tongue out in between his lips...

And blew a raspberry.

Lucky flinched as cold spit sprayed all over her face. Flustered, she let go of his nose ring and pulled on one of the studs below his forehead. He was forced to get into her face even more. "I'll show you one trick," she told him in a lowered her voice. She ignored everyone around who quieted even more, unconsciously leaning in a bit to hear her say, "It's called..." Rebi leaned in all the way, her ears against Luck's cheek as Lucky paused.. **Obviously** trying to add some dramalyticness effect. Everyone else heard nothing as young Hatofiria then very lightly whispered in his face, "The Disappearing and then Reappearing but with a Totally Changed Mind About Learning Magic …and so Never Again to Come Back Asking for Tricks to do the Magic When There are no Tricks in the First Place –trick trick."

Gajiru's already not-so-good looking face made another ugh-ly-er-able one. "Long." He was annoyed now. And maybe even a little mad.

Lucky's eyes widened. She bounced her head so agreeingly. "I know right!" She giggled.

The others laughed along. They still had no idea what she said, but it must have been real' funny since Gajiru made a weird face like that.

"I mean," Lucky gasped. She was laughing hard. "In the middle of all that, I actually almost forgot it was a 'title' –No lie! Aha Ha Heehee!" Her and the others laughed even more. They were just now laughing because of her contagious laugh. "But of course, with my eidetic memory, it's impossible to really forget."

The studded boy scratched his bald head. He grumbled. He turned. And he walked away.

Lucky tilted her head. Like a dog that was confused. _Where's he going_, she wondered. "Gajiru?"

He kicked the door open and paused, a leg still up and against the Entrance/Exit. Without looking back, he told her, "I'll just find some other magician who's willing to show me some tricks."

Lucky Hatofiria pouted. "I am not a magician." Shaking her head, she angrily sighed. She knew it wasn't just some little pout she was making. The 'pouting' felt too big on her face. She could barely see through her eyes.

Rebi chuckled. "Lucks, you look like you're eating something sour... while smelling the other kind of sour too."

"Did you hear what that Gi-HiHiHi laughing boy just called me?" Lucky crossed her arms. "Magicians are a bunch of fakes. My. Magic. Is. Real. Dang-it!" Lucky growled, alternatingly stomping a foot with each word. "People should call me –Mage. Fairy Mage."

"Gag!" Ka Gajiru snorted. He showed them all both his middle fingers.

"Young man," Reira Hatofiria gasped. She was the magic store owner. She was reading a magazine on the second floor indoor balcony when she glanced towards the shop's door and saw what the young boy did. She gave Gajiru a stern finger. "That is not nice."

Gajiru left.

"Jerk," Rebi shouted. She got tsked by Mrs. Hatofiria for it, telling her naming calling wasn't a very nice thing to do either. She bowed to the lady. "Sorry, ma'am." As soon as the woman went back to reading her magazine, Rebi started scratching at her head roughly. All mad and severely messing up her hair.

Lucky quickly grabbed at her bestie's hands. She tried to wrestle the other girl's grip away from that beautificly preciousness hair of hers. Stomping and whining and pulling… "No! Don't do that," Lucky snarled. "How could you? And to your own hair –Stop it! You're killing it!" The taller girl kept pulling and pulling. _Oh, if only I had grabbed on to these hair decutiefier hands sooner... then Rebi wouldn't have had that whole second to tangle up her hair like that.._. If she had then Rebi's hair wouldn't have been so ruined and the shorter girl then wouldn't have gotten such a strong hold on it. Tangled hair was way easier to keep in a tight death-grip. Easier than when it was all silk-ishyful, neatnessly, and smootheded. . . –which Rebi's cute and wavy, long and layered skyblue hair used to be! Now it was a mess! "Gah! _**Re**_-**bi**!"

.

Barugo shook her head. "Noise." She closed the book she got from the shelf and headed towards the cash register. "Too much of it."

Missis Reira Hatofiria coincidentally finished the magazine she was reading right when a bell dinged. She smiled down at the girl with long faded curly pink hair and dark blue eyes. "Hello there."

Barugo watched as the lady climbed down a ladder. A split second view of the lady falling and breaking a leg passed through her head. But the girl didn't even blink. She knew it was normal for humans to think of bad things to happen. And they all would just shrug it off like as if it was nothing. And even if something like what they imagined were to really happen, most people would actually be more surprised by the coincidence than be concerned of the person hurt.

She didn't say hi back, but Barugo did give her a quick small bow. Just by looking at the lady, the pink haired girl could tell right away the woman was Lucky's mother. If Lucky was a head taller, her and her ma would practically look like twins.

"So," still smiling after putting away the money Barugo handed to her, Reira asked, "Are you also a friend of my daughter's? Are you two classmates?"

Barugo shook her head. She watched the pretty woman put the book in a plastic bag.

Before putting the book in the plastic, Reira's eyes widened when she saw the title on the cover. At the same time, she saw from the corner of her eye the girl shaking her head. With her smile now gone, Reira turned to the girl and handed her the bag.

Thinking the lady didn't see her shaking her head the first time, Barugo shook her head at her again as their eyes met.

"What in the world is a little girl like you doing buying a book like that?" Reira asked seriously.

The quiet girl shrugged.

And the magic store owner frowned.

Before stepping out the front door, Barugo gave the old hag her biggest 'shit-eating' grin.

_That smile_, thought Reira. _That unabashed smile..._ She power-walked around the counter. Then had the Entrance/Exit door slammed in her face_** just**_ before she could get to that.. girl! The displeased lady sighed. The uneasy lady crossed her arms. The slightly appalled and enraged lady sadly shook her head.

"Ma." Lucky and Rebi came up behind her, hairs just as wild and tangled and white-knuckled gripped by the other.

Kids, classmates and a couple friends of theirs from another school, they were all laughing and really enjoying their time around the crazy girls. Most of them bet the beautiful Mrs. Hatofiria would laugh along with them… But nope. The woman had an angry look on her face –which they _**knew**_ wasn't because of the two girls. It couldn't have been because of them. That was just a total impossi, no. Rebi maybe, though very unlikelyable. But no, not and never ever would it be because of Lucky. Lucky was perfect. She would never get in trouble! There was no way Lady Reira was mad at Lucks... And since Rebi Makugaden was Lucky's best-friend –hnn.

They all wondered what got the usually cheerful lady down.

Gurei Furubasuta, a boy with a cool and calm expression asked, "Who was that who left just now, Missus Reira?" He looked each of the people near him in the face. "Did you guys hear the door slamming earlier?"

His older step sister Urutia Mirukobicchi did. "That was Barugo –Or was it Virgo? ...Barugo.." She squinted at the ceiling. Finally, she shrugged, her short afro bouncing about. "Whatever. Her name was something like that. And yeah, she slammed the door in Mrs. Hatofiria's face. Rude girl." She tsked.

Some of the children there gasped. They started talking about the topic-ed girl amongst themselves. Apparently no one else had seen or heard the door slam earlier.

Reira walked back around the counter. "Kids." And just like that it was all so suddenly quiet. Every one of their eyeballs were on her when she told them all to, "Keep an eye on that girl at school. I think she might be bad news." She faced her back towards them.

Rebi and everybody silently watched Luck's mom as she climbed back up the ladder.

Lucky was staring at the door. '_What the hecka is up with today?_'

.

* * *

.

_**ME!**_ - OTL I don't know when the second chapter will be up! Dx


End file.
